Breaded food products such as meat cutlets or fish fillets are traditionally done manually by cutting the cutlets or fillets, then manually dipping them sequentially into separate pans of egg mixture and breaded granular particles. However, this is a tedious and arduous process.
On the other hand, in industry, complicated conveyor feed mechanisms introduce cutlets or fillets into dipping compartments on a scale that is impractical for household kitchen use.
Among related United States patents for industrial food breading machines include the following:
I U.S. PatentsU.S. Pat. Nos.DateInventorClass Sub Class  895,856Aug. 11, 1908Harton1,819,557Aug. 18, 1931H. T. Hunter2,855,893Oct. 14, 1958F. W. Greer et al3,547,075Dec. 15, 1970Johnson Sandusky118/16 3,589,274Jun. 29, 1971Murray 99/3493,735,726May 29, 1973Butler118/24 3,739,743Jun. 19, 1973McKee Jr.118/19 3,885,519May 27, 1975Orlowski118/16 3,955,529May 11, 1976Reed118/19 3,967,583Jul. 06, 1976Booth118/16 4,385,420May 31, 1983Shelton17/264,497,244Feb. 05, 1985Koppens 99/4944,808,424Feb. 28, 1989Wadell426/2895,020,427Jun. 04, 1991Kennefick et al. 99/4945,052,330Oct. 01, 1991Stacy118/16 5,226,354Jul. 13, 1993Stewart 99/4945,236,502Aug. 17, 1993Wadell118/24 5,284,514Feb. 08, 1994Griffiths118/23 5,463,938Nov. 07, 1995Sarukawa et al. 99/3525,643,361Jul. 01, 1997Wadell118/16 5,664,489Sep. 09, 1997Herrick, IV 99/4945,924,356Jul. 20, 1999Harper et al. 99/4945,939,116Aug. 17, 1999Ono426/2426,000,320Dec. 14, 1999Herrick, IV 99/4946,214,403 B1Apr. 10, 2001Broberg et al.426/5496,238,281 B1May 29, 2001Gagliardi, Jr.452/1356,244,170 B1Jun. 12, 2001Whited et al. 99/4946,269,739 B1Aug. 07, 2001Bettcher et al. 99/4946,505,547 B1Jan. 14, 2003Burnett 99/4946,513,450 B1Feb. 04, 2003Gore118/13 
However, the aforementioned patents do not describe a domestic kitchen counter food breading machine for breading food products, such as cutlets, which includes a lowerable cage carrier grate of two grids, between which the cutlet resides, wherein the grate descends into a first basin having a bath of raw egg fluid, rotates and repeats that dipping process and wherein the egg saturated product is then lifted and horizontally rotated in a plane (parallel the plane of the table) to an adjacent basin having bread crumbs, wherein the food product within the grate is also dipped twice, to cover both sides of the cutlet with both egg product and breaded particulates. The prior art patents also do not describe a kitchen countertop food breading machine having a protective transparent domed hood. The prior art patents also do not describe a food breading machine wherein the parts are disassembled so that they can be individually washed and sanitized.